


Second Chances

by blossomdreams, FreakingCrups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, now the dads are having fun, omg baby Harry is so cute, sexy so sexy, typical Lucius behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingCrups/pseuds/FreakingCrups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James bumps into Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley one day and can't believe he's such a prat. Then how come he can't stop thinking about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ninth round at Daisychain drab over at LJ. I had so much fun writing this with the lovely freakingcrups. This was great and I have a new pairing to write for. Enjoy!

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!_ "

James stumbled, his knees hitting a coffee table as he ran towards the front door. The door to the kitchen clicked shut behind him and with a quick glance; he stared at it sombrely, hoping that Lily and Harry had time to escape. With his wand in the living room and no time to retrieve it, James knew that this was the day he’d die. He’d face You Know Who and never see his beautiful wife and perfect son again. He’d accepted this fate as soon as he saw _him_ through the window though. He was jolted back to reality as the front door slammed open, rebounding off the wall behind it with a loud bang. It shook on its hinges. 

He knew the attempt was futile and You-Know-Who could kill him with a flick of his wrist, but he didn’t care. He was going to give Lily and Harry enough time to escape even if it meant his death. James turned to run and wondered if he had the time to return to the sitting room to get his wand. If he was successful it would prolong his death for only a few seconds, but if those seconds could help his family that’s all that mattered.

He heard the footsteps behind him, light but dangerous, and he didn’t have time to react when a spell hit him in the base of his back, sending him flying forward. He slammed into the wall and groaned as he slipped to the floor. Spikes of pain shot up his spine and he clenched his hands in fists as he struggled to his knees. The pain was intense and an attempt to find his feet had him collapsing to the floor again. His whole body shook in pain as pale, grotesque feet walked into his line of vision. The dark laughter made James grind his teeth together.

“Can you live without your family, Potter?” You Know Who’s voice mocked him.

James glared at the tone. _I hope that Lily and Harry got away_. He struggled to get back on his feet when the same spell hit him again. James fell back against the floor as he gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t give You Know Who the pleasure of hearing any pain leave his lips. 

“I know they can live without me,” James choked out. 

“Is that so? Why don’t we test that theory then?” You Know Who smirked as he raised his wand.

_Lily, Harry, I hope you got away safely. I love you two, so much_. James closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

“But I don’t think I will do that,” Voldemort sneered, laughing wickedly. “Shall we see if you can live without _them_?”

James’ eyes widened and before he could move, a spell hit him again.

His whole world went black.

***

The light receded around him and he blinked away the fogginess.

 _I-I’m alive?_ James adjusted his glasses as he sat up. He remembered You Know Who entering his home, the spells that hit him, and the last thing he heard. 

_LILY! HARRY!_ James scrambled to his feet as he ran out the kitchen. A sinking feeling entered his stomach at the trash that littered the stairs and hallway. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached Harry’s room. At Harry’s cries he sighed in relief. Harry was fine, but what about Lily?

James pushed opened the door and stopped at the sight in front of him. Lily, his lovely Lily, was gone. Her red hair splayed out under her as the moonlight illuminated her pale face. Her fingers stretched outward as her lifeless eyes stared at Harry’s crib, the last thing she saw. James couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as he walked in the room.

“L-Lily, my precious Lily. You protected Harry didn’t you? Didn’t you, my fierce, sweet love.” James fell to his knees next to Lily and gathered her in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t here for you.” He buried his face in her hair as sobs wracked his body.

He heard the footsteps before he saw who they belonged to. Snape. The other man stumbled, shock on his face as he took in the scene before him, but it was quickly covered with hate as he stared at James. He didn’t speak, merely glanced at Harry, before taking a step back.

“Dumbledore is coming,” Snape sneered, but James would have to be an idiot not to see the pain that radiated in his eyes as he stared at Lily’s lifeless body. And then he was gone as quick as he had arrived. 

James kissed Lily’s forehead once more as he stood, his legs shaky, and made his way over to Harry’s crib. His son held out his arms and James, trying his hardest to push away any more tears, picked him up. He ran a finger over the scar on his son’s forehead. What happened? The hardest thing was that James didn’t know. And now he was on his own, his darling Lily was dead and he was a single father. He didn’t know the first thing about raising his son on his own, but for his wife, his first love, he’d try. Pressing his son’s face into his chest and turning his back on Lily’s body, unable to bear the scene, he clenched his eyes closed, praying that help would arrive quickly. Snape said Dumbledore was on his way after all.

“I promise to be here for you, Harry. Don’t worry, my strong little man.” James kissed Harry’s forehead as his sobs calmed down. _I promise Lily. I’ll be here for our son_.

***

**Three Years Later**

“Daddy!”

James snapped back to reality and immediately looked away from the lily that jogged his memory, searching for the little boy who called out his name. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw Harry beaming at him and waving.

“Slow down, Harry,” he shouted after his five year old son who was already trying to run ahead. His ice-cream cone was still held firmly in his little hand, but it was melting fast and even from his distance, James could see that the ice-cream was about to fall off the cone and straight onto the ground. It would only result in Harry crying his little heart out, so James knew he had to catch him before it happened.

“Daddy!” Harry called again.

“Harry! Stay right there, don’t move! Harry! No!” James ran through the crowd as Harry took off again. James blamed Sirius for introducing the game to Harry. He was grateful for Sirius and Remus helping him with his son once they cleared Sirius’ name and sent Peter to Azkaban. However Sirius played with Harry and taught him games at home and Diagon Alley. It made shopping difficult for James.

James cringed when he heard Harry’s cries. Too late. He had to get a new ice cream cone. He caught up to him and scooped him up in his arms. 

“Don’t worry Harry. We can get a new ice cream cone. It’ll be fine my strong, little man.” James cooed as he rubbed Harry’s back.

“Wonderful news about the ice cream cone, but what about my robes?” 

James looked down at the ice cream that fell on a very expensive set of robes in dread. His gaze rose from the ruined clothing to the face that owned them and cringed in sympathy.

“I’m sorry,” James offered, “Sometimes I just can’t keep up with him. You know how they are at that age.” He laughed, but it died quickly when the stone cold face stared at him. Only a twitch of the man’s lips proved how annoyed he was and in mere seconds, James knew the stranger would pull out his wand. He wouldn’t be surprised if he demanded a duel. If Harry hadn’t been with him, James would have given the man a piece of his mind, but he had promised Lily he’d look after Harry and he was going to do exactly that.

“I’d like to make it up to you,” James said instead, holding Harry against his chest. “Can I buy you a drink as an apology?”

The stranger snorted. “So you’re brat can knock that over me too?”

James cringed at the insult to Harry. “He’s a kid, it happens. I’m offering an apology drink. You’re lucky that you get that.”

The man sneered, upturning his nose at James in disgust. “You can take this to Madame Malkin’s to fix and while she is doing that, you will treat me to Firewhisky on the rocks, the most expensive brand there is.” His deep grey eyes stared at Harry. “And at least get rid of the boy.”

James growled. _What a prat_ , he thought bitterly, but he knew he at least owed him that. It was his fault for not keeping an eye on Harry after all. “Very well,” he finally said, keeping the anger from his voice. “Let me firecall my friends and see if they can look after Harry.”

“Fine. I expect to see you at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:00pm and not a minute after.” 

James bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue as he nodded. “Very well. Eight it is then.” _Remember, not in front of Harry. I’ll have plenty of time to lay into him later._

“Don’t be late.” The stranger glared at James and Harry once more before he walked away.

James shook his head and turned to Harry. “This day has been very interesting. Don’t you, agree?”

Harry smiled as he tugged on James’ shirt. “Ice cream?”

“Oh yes, I owe you something too. Let’s go get that ice cream cone.” James kissed his forehead and walked back to _Fortescue_.

*~*~*

“You’re going to buy this man a drink? Tell me again what happened?” Remus asked.

After their ice cream James finished his shopping and got a new toy for Harry. The encounter with the stranger earlier threw James off a bit and he didn’t go down the path away from the toy store. Harry reminded him with a tug on his arm and a look James knew he picked up from Sirius. He bought Harry one new toy, which was an improvement from the three James normally bought.

After his shopping James made a quick trip home. He cleaned and fed Harry before they were on their way to Sirius and Remus’ flat. When James stepped through the Floo into the living room, Harry bolted to Sirius. He was glad Sirius was ready to catch him and Remus was ready to listen. James told him about the encounter while Sirius played with Harry.

James pressed his fingers into his temple and sighed. “Harry bumped into him, knocking his ice-cream all over the snotty prat.”

“And just why did you offer to buy him a drink if he’s a prat?” The corner of Remus’ lips quirked. 

“It’s the right thing to do?” James’s statement was more of a question. He didn’t know why he had offered to buy him a drink; it came out before he could stop it.

“Since when do you do the right thing?” Remus laughed.

“It’s not funny, Moony. I have to put up with this bastard tonight.” James resisted the urge to poke his tongue out.

“It can’t possibly be that bad.” Remus rose from his chair and grasped James’ shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

“It’s worse,” James grumbled. Harry’s laughter could be heard from the other room and it made him smile.

Remus grinned as well. “C’mon, Prongs, the more you put it off, the worse it’ll be.”

“You’re right, but I’m still not looking forward to seeing the prat again. Oh, since we’re on the subject, can you and Padfoot watch Harry tonight? I don’t want him to hear what I’m going to say to the guy.” James said.

“Sure, like you had to ask.” Remus smiled.

James grinned. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

He rose from his seat and reached for his jacket. Slipping it on, he smiled at Remus before turning to walk into the room that loud giggles were coming from. The sight made him laugh. Harry was lying on his back and was trying to avoid his Godfather’s tickling fingers that was poking softly into his stomach. His face was alight with laughter, his green eyes wide and full of excitement. His little legs kicked out, every so often colliding with Sirius’ stomach.

“Padfoot, why do I have the feeling that you’re trying to steal my son off me?” James snickered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His smirk told James a different story though.

“Good thing Moony is here to make sure that doesn’t happen.” James grinned. He leaned down and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Be a good boy for Uncle Remus and Sirius okay? Daddy will be back soon.”

Harry calmed down and looked up at James curiously. “Where you going?”

“I’m going out for a while, but I’ll be right back. You’ll be here with Uncle Remus and Sirius. Isn’t that going to be fun?”

“Yeah!”

James chuckled and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Be good and I’ll be back soon.” He turned to Sirius who didn’t hide his smirk.

“Don’t worry, Harry and I are gonna have a lot of fun, aren’t we buddy!” Sirius tickled him again as Harry dissolved into giggles.

“Don’t tire him out too soon. We do have to have dinner after all.” Remus grinned as he walked in the room.

“I won’t.” Sirius laughed as Harry smiled up at Remus. Harry ran over to Remus and tugged on his pants leg. “Can we finish that story?”

“We sure will.” Moony ruffled his hair with a smile down at his adopted godson.

James looked fondly at Harry talking animatedly with Remus. 

“Found someone, did you? Good for you!” Sirius clapped his shoulder.

“Oh Merlin no,” James shuddered at the thought. He wasn’t gay for one and even if he was, that snotty prat would have been the last person he’d shag. “I’m meeting up with...” He paused. He knew that if he told Sirius the truth, Sirius would do everything in his power to stop James. He’d argue that the guy didn’t deserve it and while James agreed with that, he wasn’t one to back away either, especially from a nitwit. “With a friend.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but didn’t question James. He nodded.

James slapped his best friend on the shoulder. “I’ll be back soon. It shouldn’t take too long.” He hoped.

Sirius just nodded. “You know it’s not a problem, Jamie. Harry is a good kid and we promised to help you take care of him.”

James faintly smiled. He didn’t know what he’d do without his best friends’ help. “Thanks mate.”

Knowing the dawdling would only piss the prat off (he quickly realised that he didn’t even know the guy’s name, so prat was definitely a good nickname for him), he said his goodbyes before departing in a haste. He was already fifteen minutes late.

*~*~*

James smoothed a few stubborn strands down on his way to the Leaky. He wondered if the prat was still there. He hoped that the he’d left so maybe James could enjoy a small drink before going back to Harry and his friends. James walked in and looked around for the stranger, but didn’t see him at first.

“You decided to show up after all I see.”

He cringed at the sneer behind him. He turned around to the stranger from before who held the same glare. This time James returned it. “I had to check in with my friends and drop off my son. I’m here aren’t I?”

“I see. Let’s hope you can find a suitable drink to make up for the robes your brat ruined.” The stranger sneered as he walked over to the nearest table.

“Those things happen and they’re only robes. You can buy some new ones.” James snapped as he followed. _Why is he such a prat?_

The stranger slid into a booth and immediately raised his hand, signalling the bar staff of his presence.

James rolled his eyes. Yeah, he’s a _real_ nice guy, this one.

As though she knew exactly who he was though, the bartender scurried over to the table, a nervous smile flickering on her face.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Her voice was high pitched, but James wasn’t sure if it was because she was frightened of the stranger or if that was her usual tone.

“Get me the best firewhiskey you have, the one I prefer, on the rocks.” The man’s voice was sharp and left no room for argument, not that the poor girl looked like she wanted to.

“I’ll have the same, please,” James smiled, trying to ease her discomfort.

She turned surprised eyes on James like it was the first time she noticed him. Her lips twitched nervously, before she nodded quickly and spun, hightailing it back to the bar.

“Twits, the lot of them,” The stranger, Mr. Malfoy if he heard correctly, sneered with a flick of his wrist. He set his snake headed walking stick on the table and leaned back, his dark grey eyes staring at James intently.

“If you were nicer to them, you might actually get somewhere.” James crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed this prat was used to people cowering before that stare, but James was not going to be one of them. He knew who this stranger was; he had heard people talk about the rich snob, Lucius Malfoy.

“I doubt I would get anywhere if I used that logic.” Lucius regarded him coolly.

“You know, it can actually take you pretty far.”

“How far? I don’t believe it can take me to this imaginary place you’re talking about.” 

James narrowed his eyes. “It’s not imaginary, in fact it’s right here.”

“Is that so? Where?”

“Around you and not to mention karma. If you do something good, something good will happen to you.”

“Those foolish Muggle beliefs are the quickest way to fall behind in life.” Lucius picked an invisible piece of lint off his robes.

James gritted his teeth. “I don’t think so. I think it can be one of things that determine the type of person you are. The type of person that can make it.”

“Then we’re thinking of two different things.” Lucius turned to look at him again.

James regarded him coolly. “I guess we are.” _Why is he so annoying?_

“Um, excuse me.” 

James and Lucius turned to the nervous waitress from before. She cleared her throat and placed their drinks on the table. 

“Here are your drinks enjoy!” She exclaimed, putting on a smile.

“Thank you.” James flashed her a smile, hoping she would calm down. However, that changed when Lucius nodded sharply and turned to his drink.

The waitress’ smile fell off her face and she nodded again, departing just as quickly as she had before.

James gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wasn’t going to make a scene, he would drink his alcohol and then leave and he wouldn’t have to see the snotty git again. Raising the glass to his lips, he nearly moaned at the taste. James very rarely drank firewhiskey, he never really had a liking for it, but this brand was to die for. And he guessed that the price would show for it too.

“You even drink like a lowly Muggle,” Lucius’ lips curled into a snarl.

“At least I don’t drink like a pompous arse,” James retorted without missing a beat. “And once I’ve finished this drink, I’m out of here.”

“You don’t seriously expect one drink to be enough for the damage you have done to my robes, do you?”

James spluttered. He wiped at the firewhiskey that had landed on his chin and glared. “I expect just that.”

“Then you are delusional.” Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow. “You owe me more than one drink. What are you? Some imbecile Mudlood?”

The term made James clench his fists. “I’m a pureblood,” he began, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “And you would do good not to say that word again.”

“A Longbottom, are you?” Lucius chuckled darkly. “Pity what happened to Frank and his wife, don’t you think?” He didn’t sound as sorry as he was making out.

“Potter, actually. James Potter.” James stood abruptly. “And I’d rather get hit in the face by a bludger than have another drink with you.”

Before he could leave though, a hand snaked itself around his arm, dragging him back into the seat. Lucius snorted and released his arm. “Really, Potter, do sit down. I enjoy the company. I shall buy the next round.”

James glared and resisted the urge to punch him or at least hex the prat. He downed the rest of the Firewhiskey, although he knew he would pay for that later, he was too angry to focus on that. James knew what happened to his friends, the Longbottoms. Tortured to the point of insanity where they didn’t even know their son’s name. James remembered their son was the same age as Harry. It angered him every time he saw it in the newspaper that someone took their life away from them so easily. Yet, Lucius waved it off like it was nothing.

James clenched his fist again and looked up at Lucius. “Why buy the next round? I figured you didn’t have enough since you’re hounding me about your bloody robes.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “Shall I pass the blame onto your brat?”

“Do it and there will be more than stained robes to worry about,” James said in a low voice. He didn’t know why this guy riled him up so easily.

“Then you shall continue this, until I feel your debt has been repaid.”

“I didn’t think you did blackmail.”

“I reserve such a skill for people like you.”

James was glad when the next round of firewhiskey arrived.

By the time he had downed five rounds of the most expensive firewhiskey he had ever tasted, James’ vision was blurred, his inhibitions lowered and his speech slurred. Lucius wasn’t in the same state, which would have annoyed James if he hadn’t been so wasted. He was a proper gentleman, still as poised as a snake ready to attack. The only visible difference was his face, looking a little more pinched than usual. His behaviour, however, was not as hostile and for the first time since he had arrived, James was having a good time.

“And then the Muggle cops screamed like little girls and we were off, into the sunset. Except, it wasn’t the sunset, it was the moonlight.” James nodded in exaggeration as he finished his story.

Lucius’ lips twitched as though he was trying hard not to smile, his fingers playing with the edge of his glass. “Muggles are far from intelligent.”

James shook his head this time, pointing at Lucius. “They can be smart. Very smart.”

Lucius sighed. “If you say so, Potter.” He looked at James thoughtfully. “A blind man could see that you cannot tolerate such a small amount of alcohol. Come, I’ll take you home.”

James snorted as he stood, fumbling to hold onto the table so he wouldn’t topple to the ground. “It’s strong,” he argued weakly. As he grasped Lucius’ shoulder, he expected complaints, a snarky insult, anything, but he received nothing but a grimace.

Lucius swapped his cane over to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around James, half carrying him towards the doors. James vaguely noticed the stares of shock they were getting, but he merely waved goodbye at them enthusiastically. He was drunk, but even in his worst state; James knew exactly what he was doing.

He let Lucius drag him out the door - he more or less fell over the threshold - and as soon as the cool air hit his heated face, he sighed. It felt good. Darting a glance to Lucius, he took a sharp intake of breath. Lucius’ hair was almost like a halo, curled around his face, the end of the strands fluttering lazily with the singing wind. His face was the most relaxed it had been since James had met him, with a large smile that made his face glow. Angel, James thought, grinning as he continued to stare at the man next to him. 

Lucius turned to James and stared back into his hazy eyes. The corner of his lips quirked as he helped James up. James chuckled as he moved his hand to move a strand away from Lucius’ face. He noticed that when Lucius wasn’t being a prat, he was a very attractive man. He tried to shake the thought away, but it didn’t go away as easily as he hoped.

“Where is your home? Before you collapse in front of the pub.” Lucius smirked.

“Shut up.” James slurred with a half-hearted glare. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to take high quality alcohol.”

“Shut up.” James slurred again. He moved forward to give his answer, but he kissed him instead. 

James has never kissed a guy, not even during the times they snuck the firewhiskey into the dorms in their last year and played truth and dare. However, this time he kissed Lucius. The action sunk into his hazy mind as he stepped back, but Lucius pulled him forward into a heated kiss. James blinked in surprise. He expected Lucius to push him away not kiss him like the world was ending.

Their mouths connected like two fitting pieces to a puzzle and passion that James hadn’t felt since Lily burst inside of him. Resting his hand on the nape of Lucius’ neck, he pulled the other man closer until their bodies touched, igniting more heat between them. Lucius Malfoy was all masculinity, from his rough, exploring tongue to his tight gripped hands that worked miracles in massaging James’ arse.

As though Lucius came to a sudden realisation, he pushed James away, causing him to stumble and fall on his arse.

“Really, Potter, molesting an unsuspecting man, were you?” Lucius stuck up his nose.

“I...”James stared at the snobby git in surprise. It took a while for his foggy brain to catch up with what was happening. “You kissed me back.” He pointed his finger at Lucius, glaring. “You weren’t innocent in that.”

“You’re intoxicated,” Lucius sneered. “If you are going to take advantage of me like that while being rotten drunk, you can find your own way home.”

James spluttered angrily, his hands tightened into fists. That was such a snobbish thing to do. As soon as James was having a good time, pretending that this rich git wasn’t an arse, Lucius turned straight back into one.

He stood a little unsteadily and grounded his teeth together. “You’re a snob, Malfoy, an utter git. You’d...” James stumbled and hissed as his legs buckled beneath him. He caught himself before he fell to the ground like a clumsy fool. Damn firewhiskey. “You’d be the king of all the gits. Nasty bastard.”

Gathering whatever pride he had left, James sent one final glare at the man with really pretty hair and walked past him, or at least stumbled. The laughter he heard behind him caused him to growl. Yep, a right arse he was.

*~*~*  
James grumbled about Lucius as he stumbled back to his home. He wrote a quick note to Remus and Sirius that he would be there after a hangover potion and a little rest. He didn’t want to go over drunk or worse, turned on. He growled at the thought of Lucius laughing at him, but he couldn’t get the feel of his lips out of his head. The way his hands felt on his arse or the way his body felt against his own.

James groaned and flopped on his bed. Of course, the first male I’m attracted to is him. Stupid Lucius with his lips and his stupid nice hair. He took off his glasses and turned on his side. Opening up his night drawer, he felt around for a hangover potion. Once he found it, he took it and sighed in relief when his headache disappeared. 

James started to keep a hangover potion in his night table after Lily died. He fell into a vicious cycle of drinking his troubles away then taking the potion before Sirius and Remus came over to help him with Harry. They helped James stop his habit and focus his energy on positive things, such as playing with Harry. He smiled at the thought of his son and all the excited stories he was going to tell him tomorrow.

That’s something to look forward to. James turned to his side and closed his eyes to the thoughts of hearing about Harry’s exciting day. He pushed back the thoughts of attractive gits, expensive firewhiskey, and soft lips.

He shook his head. It wouldn’t surprise him if he never saw him again, and he wouldn’t complain either. The git had made him feel things that he didn’t want to feel, he didn’t need any more confusion in his life.

Rising from the bed, he straightened his clothes before making his way to the fireplace. Sirius and Remus would be expecting him soon and he didn’t want to give them something to waggle their tongues about. Remus would be a little more reserved than Sirius, but James couldn’t even ignore his thoughtful looks either. What he hated worse than Sirius’s teasing was that look from Remus.

Flooing over to his best friends’ house, he was greeted by loud laughter. This time, it didn’t come from Harry.

“I hope you’re not shagging,” James said loudly as he walked from the lounge room, following the sounds coming from Remus. 

“We are, all over the kitchen bench.”

James rolled his eyes at Sirius’ reply and snickered when he slipped into the kitchen. Remus stood against the bench, his stomach pressing into the edge, while Sirius stood behind him, his hands encircling Remus’ waist. Harry stood beside them on a kitchen chair as he peered at whatever was in front of Remus. The kitchen was a mess of flour and other cooking ingredients, which told James just what they were doing. Baking.

The delicious smell assaulted his nose and he damn near moaned. His stomach decided that it would voice its agreement, reminding James that he hadn’t eaten tonight.

“What are you still doing up, Harry?” James asked tenderly as he approached his son, who grinned at the sight of his father. He held out his little hands and James happily lifted his son up into his arms.

“We’re making chocolate cake this time,” Remus answered with a chuckle. “And earlier we made cookies and muffins.”

“He didn’t want to go to bed,” Sirius continued as he dropped his head on Remus’ shoulder. “He wanted to wait up for his daddy.”

James smiled down at Harry who gripped his shirt and smiled back. “Did you wait for me, little man?”

Harry nodded and pointed to the sweets on the table. “We made lots of sweets! Try one, daddy!”

James chuckled and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I would love one, but after I eat it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy daddy!” Harry said as he rubbed his eye. 

“Of course not. I know your uncles are only keeping you up.” James grinned playfully at Sirius and Remus.

“We tried to get him to go to sleep. We played hide and seek, tag, and the tickle monster game.” Sirius moved forward towards Harry, who laughed and buried his face in James’ shirt.

Sirius laughed and placed his arms back around Remus’ waist again. Remus chuckled as Sirius placed his chin back on his shoulder.

“I read him more than one story to help him sleep, but it didn’t work. Sirius dozed off for a few minutes, though.” Remus said.

James laughed around a mouthful of cookie as Sirius shrugged. 

“That story is powerful.”

“It was a simple story about an owl and his night-time adventure.” Remus smirked.

“Yeah, well, it was still powerful,” Sirius muttered.

Remus chuckled and turned to James. “Well, Harry didn’t want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait for his daddy.”

James smiled tenderly at Harry who tugged his shirt and smiled back happily. “Do you like them daddy?”

James nodded. “I do,” he answered around a mouth full of cookies.

Harry giggled and pointed at James’ lips. “Eating, daddy, no talking.”

Remus and Sirius chuckled.

“You taught him that one,” Padfoot teased, finally releasing Remus so he could walk over to his little godson. 

James rolled his eyes and swallowed the food down. “You’re right, little Prongs, no eating with your mouth full.”

Remus wiped his hands on his apron and whipped out his wand, casting a spell on the cake they had poured into a cake tray. The cake grew dark and rose before their eyes until it looked ready to eat. “Sirius, take Harry into the room to collect his belongings, I need to talk to James.”

Padfoot frowned, glancing from Remus to James and back again. “You talked to him earlier,” he protested, clapping James on the shoulder, knocking both James and Harry forward. James hadn’t been expecting it. “What if I need to talk to Prongs?”

Remus sent him a sharp look. “You can talk to him later.”

Sirius grumbled and obediently took Harry out of James’ arms. He sent Remus one more suspicious stare before moving out of the room. 

“Well?” Remus asked immediately, eyebrow raised.

“He’s a snot,” James automatically answered.

“And?”

James snorted. “And I kissed him.”

Remus’ eyebrows rose higher as he leaned against the counter. “I thought he was snot and arrogant and a prat.”

“He is.”

“Then why did you kiss him?” Remus’ lip twitched.

“I don’t know! One moment he’s helping out the Leaky, the next moment I’m kissing him. I don’t know what happened.” James groaned and slid his fingers through his hair.

“Did he kiss you back?”

“Yeah.”

“It didn’t seem like he minded if he kissed you back.”

“It wasn’t that great. He pushed me away and I fell on my arse, so it wasn’t the picturesque scene that’s in all those books. I don’t know why I did it though. I’m not into blokes.”

“You don’t have to be to receive a kiss. I didn’t like many birds, but they kissed me.”

“That’s because everyone liked the way you were so mysterious.” 

“I suppose so. However, the question is did you like it?”

“That’s not helping me, Moony!”

“How come you won’t answer the question?” Remus smirked as James glared at him.

“Because I don’t have to.”

“So, you liked it.”

“Well, I, um, maybe,” James mumbled. He grabbed another cookie and avoided Remus’ eyes.

Remus chuckled quietly and patted him on the back. “It’s not that bad, you know?”

“Not for you,” James muttered, staring down at the old wooden table. He scraped at it with his fingernails so he wouldn’t have to look at Remus. “You’ve known you were into guys nearly your entire life. I preferred women before, I loved Lily.”

Realisation dawned on Remus’ face and he smiled sadly. “James, no one doubts that you loved Lily. You were faithful to her and you would have done anything to make her happy. Just because you loved her doesn’t mean you can’t move on, even with a man. It doesn’t change how much she meant to you.”

James sighed and leaned back against the table. He rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated what Remus had told him. He wanted to believe it, he did, but he couldn’t help the sense of betrayal that welled in the pit of his stomach. “The guy is a posh prat.”

“And you liked him,” Remus shrugged, “apparently there was something about him you liked.”

“He made the bartender cower,” James continued to argue.

Finally, Remus rolled his eyes. “Did you like the kiss?” He received a begrudging nod as answer. “Tell me the truth, did you enjoy tonight?” Another nod. “Then write to him, James. Go out again and if it’s as good as the first time, that means something.”

James often hated that Remus could come up with a reasonable answer. He nodded with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll write to him again when I go home.”

“Why wait until then?” Remus walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen. He pulled out parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill and walked back over to James. He placed the items in James’s hands.

“There. You can write him here and we can see if he agrees.”

“Why do you have all that in your drawer?” James looked at the things in his hands.

Remus dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “We write a lot of letters. How do you think Santa sends so many responses to Harry every year.” He winked and walked over to the doorway leading to living room. “Harry is hiding his toys from Sirius again. While I go help Padfoot you write that response.”

“You do know that game takes a while, right?”

“I do, that’s why it’s the perfect time to do this. You can write and we can play with Harry until he falls asleep.”

James laughed and shook his head. “Alright, but try not to tire Harry out too much.”

Remus smiled. “I’ll make sure to tell Sirius.” He walked in the living room and called out, “Time for Uncle Moony to play!”

James smiled fondly at Harry’s happy squeal and Sirius’s laugh. He turned back to the parchment. He glared at it for a moment before sighing. Remus, as usual, was right about writing that prat even if James didn’t want to. James opened the ink bottle and wrote a quick letter to Lucius.

He stared at it for a moment, pondering on whether it sounded too cliche. He started it off perfectly, with a simple _Malfoy_ , but the next scribble he wrote sounded far too whimsy. _I had a great night. Thanks for that._. James snorted as he crossed out the words and grabbed a new piece of parchment. Dipping the quill into the bottle of ink, he tried again.

_Malfoy,_

_I hope you enjoyed those drinks, considering I paid for them. You’re welcome by the way. Is that what you do? Allow little kids to knock into you and then demand their father to buy you a round of drinks? I think it’s your turn to buy me one. How about it then? Tomorrow night?_

_Potter._

James laid down the quill and sighed. If Lcuius sent a letter back with a sarcastic no, he was going to deck him one. The man was a git and there was no limit on how many times he could say that. But none the less, James found his company enjoyable.

James walked into the next room where he knew Remus’ owl was perched on his bird stool. He whistled gently at the brown barn owl and smiled when the bird held out his leg obediently.

“Good boy,” James cooed as he tied the letter to his leg. “Take this to Lucius Malfoy.”

The owl cocked his head at James before he turned to fly out the window. James watched him fly away into the distance and turned around to the laughs in the living room. He watched Remus and Sirius chase Harry with a fond smile. Remus grabbed a toy and placed it in the bag, until Harry pulled it out again. Sirius looked around for another toy while Harry ran behind Remus.

James laughed and shook his head when Harry disappeared down the hall to the guest room.

“Come back here, little Prongs.” Sirius smiled as he jogged down the hall.

“I see Harry is doing a good job not sleeping.” James chuckled as he walked over to Harry’s bag.

“Yes, but the game is fun. The exercise we get is an added bonus.” Remus grinned and folded up Harry’s blanket. “So, did you send the letter?”

“Yeah I did. I truly hope that wasn’t a stupid move I made,” James grumbled.

“I doubt it, besides it wouldn’t be the first one, yeah?” Remus joked as James shot him a glare.

“Very funny Moony.” James grabbed one of Harry’s stuffed lions and took a seat on the couch. “I hope I’m making the right move.”

“You are, don’t worry.” Remus clapped his shoulder.

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime. Come on, I’ll pack up some of the food we made while Sirius looks for Harry. This is the part of the game where Harry hides under our bed.” Remus chuckled on his way to the kitchen.

“You two did move all your sex toys from under the bed this time, yeah?” James said as he followed Remus.

“We did, don’t worry. I don’t want to explain _that_ to Harry again.” Remus shook his head and packed away a few cookies.

“I do! That was funny,” James snickered and reached for another cookie. He pouted when Remus snatched it out of his hand and placed it with the others. 

“I’m sure it was, but I’ll have my fun when it’s time for the birds and the bees.” Remus snickered as James paled.

“I’m not looking forward to that. _You’re_ helping me find a book for him.”

“I can’t wait.”

James laughed. When Remus turned his back to find another container, James snuck another cookie.

*~*~*

It was the next day when James finally received a response from Lucius. He had been sitting in the lounge room with Harry, glancing around the room at the scattered toys with disbelief. It had just been clean minutes before, but with a flick of Harry’s wrist as he giggled, his toys flew down the stairs from his room and fell like hail as soon as they hovered above both their heads. It was starting, James realised. Harry was showing his first signs of magic.

“Harry?” James stared down at the little boy.

“I wanted my toys!” Harry said happily, clapping his hands in excitement.

Even before James could open his mouth again, an owl flew through the window and landed beside him. It was the prettiest owl he had ever seen. White owls always did look more majestic, but this one exceeded the beauty of any other snow owl as well. Its prettiness extended from its _manicured_ talons to its groomed feathers, even its posture screamed elegance. It gazed at him through big yellow eyes as it held out its leg almost impatiently.

“You have to be Lucius’ bird.”

The owl hooted as though confirming his words.

“It’s pretty, daddy.” Harry reached out to pet the bird, but quickly retreated with a scream of excitement when the bird nipped at his fingers.

“Harry!” James reprimanded lightly. “Are you hurt?”

Harry giggled. “It didn’t get me!”

He shook his head at his son as he opened the scroll.

_Potter,_

_I will agree to your proposal. However, you will find that I will not be the one paying for the drinks. 7pm. Don’t be late._

_Malfoy._

James snorted. Yep, still a snot.

It hadn’t taken long for James to arrange everything. Remus was already on standby and all he had to do was firecall Remus to confirm. Sirius had expressed his curiosity, but it was Remus who quickly told him to shush. James knew that he had to tell his best mate sooner or later, but he didn’t quite feel comfortable with it yet. He loved Sirius like a brother, but he wasn’t sure if he could accept James’ dramatic change in sexuality. James couldn’t even grasp it properly. He didn’t even think it came to sexuality. He still loved women, admired their beauty, but when he wanked last night, his fantasy didn’t contain a woman, it starred Lucius Malfoy.

James shivered at the thought as he looked around the bar that night. Lucius still hadn’t turned up and it was 7:45pm. He was began to wonder if he’d even turn up at all. It was probably some sick joke and at that moment in time, Lucius was laughing with a bunch of friends as they watched him from the shadows.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar drawl.

“Hello, Potter.”

“Hello, Malfoy. I see you decided to show up,” James said. He ignored the relief that washed over him as Lucius took his seat.

“We still have a contract to fulfil. I was not going to miss the opportunity,” Lucius said.

“Another opportunity to get free drinks.”

“It is part of our deal. Where are they?”

James called over a waitress and ordered firewhiskey. He flashed a smile before Lucius’s cold stare could scare her. James shook his head and turned to Lucius.

“What kept you so long?”

“I had a few personal matters to attend to. Why? Did you think I would ignore our arrangement?”

“You showed up pretty late. I assumed you didn’t want to come.”

“I noticed that _you’re_ still here despite my tardiness.”

“I was going to leave a note if you didn’t get here by 8.”

“I’m surprised you show that level of decency.”

_Don’t hex him. It’s not worth it._ “At least I show enough to show up at a place on time.”

“I see.” Lucius smirked, sending heat through James that he quickly squashed down. He didn’t want Lucius to see what that smirk did to him. “But I must question your motives, Potter. Why did you want to go out again?”

“I told you, it’s your turn to buy the drinks.” James shrugged off the question with a lie. It wasn’t a very good one, considering he didn’t believe his own lie no matter how much he tried to, so he assumed Lucius wouldn’t believe it either.

If he saw through the lie, Lucius didn’t say anything about it. He smirked and said, “And here we are, you paying for my drinks once again.”

James rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to grace Lucius with a reply to that. “So tell me about yourself, Malfoy. Do you have a family?”

Lucius’ smirk didn’t dwindle as he answered, “A wife and a son.”

James’ stomach dropped as he played the words through his mind over and over again. A wife? “Oh.” It wasn’t just disappointment that plagued him, it was guilt as well. He had kissed a married man who wasn’t even gay apparently.

“Stop it, Potter, I can almost hear you whimpering like a teenager.” Lucius rolled his eyes. “My wife and I only married for appearances. The only time we’ve had sex was to conceive Draco.”

_This isn’t my business,_ James thought, but he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. At least the guilt slipped away, even if the disappointment lingered. Lucius was still married, for appearances or not.

“You don’t love her?” James asked as he thought about his own marriage with Lily. He’d never been happier with Lily and he couldn’t ever imagine marrying her just for appearances. They made Harry out of love, not requirement, and he wondered if Lucius looked at his son differently than to how James looked at Harry. Never the less, Draco was Lucius’ son and James assumed there would be love there, whether Draco was made out of requirement or not.

“That’s not really your business, Potter,” Lucius sneered. “But I don’t blame you for wanting to know about my life. I’m a Malfoy, I have money and I have power, so no, I don’t blame you at all.”

James snorted. “Lower the ego, Malfoy, I was just asking.”

“Or you could just get straight to the point, Potter, and ask me if I’d shag you or not.” 

James’s eyes widened at the forward statement. “E-Excuse me? I-I don’t--”

“Come off it, Potter. I can tell when someone wants me. I’m not daft to the things around me like you are.”

“What makes you think _I_ want _you_?” 

“The fact that you kissed me last time we met. You got in contact with me for more drinks and your world seemed to crumble when I mentioned my family. I’m aware when I produce arousal in another person.”

“We think very highly of ourselves, don’t we?” James glared. He hated that Lucius guessed everything correctly, but he refused to admit it. 

“It’s not an opinion when it’s fact. Just admit when you want me to shag you, Potter.”

“Like I would ever admit to--” James stopped when Lucius leaned over the table and tangled an elegant hand in his shirt. He pulled him over until he could feel their breaths mingling with each other. 

“You want me to kiss you again, but not push you away. You want me to tangle my hands into that nest of hair and kiss you until you can’t think of anything except me pushing you on this table and shagging you until you forget your name. Am I correct, James?” Lucius whispered against his lips.

James hated the traitorous moan that left his lips.

“Is this what you want, James?”

James didn’t know what was worse; Lucius finally whispering his first name, his tongue caressing his name like a lover’s, or that Lucius’s lips was close enough that James could almost taste them. 

“Tell me.”

James’ resolve faltered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I want it,” he whispered, “I want you to kiss me.”

A firm press on cold lips against his own had James’ body reacting. His heart beat a little faster, his blood rushed south and his hand rose to Luicus’ hair, twisting his fingers into the long white-blond tresses. He thought his hair would feel like Lily’s and he was right. But this was not Lily, because her touch wasn’t as rough and her lips weren’t as forceful. The kiss was most definitely different from one of Lily’s and James felt guilt resurface when he found himself enjoying Lucius’ lips against his more than he should.  
The image of Lily rushed from his mind and he let his senses take hold of him. He gasped when a tongue flicked against his lips and a moan slipped from him as it pressed inside his mouth and against his own. His concentration was solely on the feel of the kiss and masculine smell that surrounded him. It didn’t matter where they were or who they were, all that mattered was the kiss continued.

Moments like this weren’t meant to last, James thought, when a clearing of a throat had Lucius pulling away from him.

“You sick ponces.”

The slurred words had James’ head snapping to look at the man that stood beside the booth. He was large, a lot larger than James and Lucius, with his broad chest and shoulders puffed out in an angry fashion. His plump face was red as he squinted down at them furiously. He was drunk, that much was obvious, and James knew from experience that they were the last kind of people he wanted to deal with. He went to stand, but Lucius had beaten him.

The blond whipped out his wand from his cane and had the tip of it digging into the large chest of the man in front of them, his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a sneer. “Now would be the time for you to walk away, Mudblood.”

James grimaced at the use of the word, but chose not to comment, he would reprimand him for it later. Lucius could handle this and James would be his backup. He had a feeling Lucius would want the recognition for ‘saving James’ arse’ from a homophobe. The chances were though, the guy probably wasn’t even a muggleborn and the insult would only make him angrier. 

James was right when the man’s glare deepened and he tried to push Lucius’s cane away.

“I am no damn Mudblood, but at least I’m no poof. What the hell do you think you’re doing, doing _that_ in here?”

“I believe what me and my companion does is our business. I did not ask for your opinion nor do I want to hear it.” Lucius twisted the cane and watched as the man flinched. “Now before you spend the night in St. Mungo’s I suggest you leave and carry on with your night.”

“Why don’t you--umpf!”

Lucius twisted the cane harder into the man as his eyes lowered into dangerous slits. “Why don’t you go home and carry on with your night. Understood?”

James thought the man would listen, but he knew that alcohol made common sense disappear.

“How sweet, you’re protecting your little boyfriend.”

Before James could open his mouth, the man was on his back and twitching in pain. He didn’t see Lucius move or cast the spell. He watched as Lucius walked over and towered over the man. Lucius glowered as he pressed the cane against the man’s chest.

“You should have followed my advice and carry on with your night. This is the mistake you pay for when you feel the need to interrupt someone’s activities. Now let this be a reminder to you, if you do this again I will make sure to put a permanent end to your activities. Understood?”

James watched as the man gurgled and twitched in response. He didn’t know what to say. He organized his thoughts and opened his mouth to say something when Lucius grabbed his elbow and lead him to the bar.

“We will be taking our drinks upstairs.”

“Y-Yes sir.” The bartender squeaked as she quickly gathered their drinks.

“We’re taking them upstairs?” James asked.

“Yes, unless you wish to be interrupted again by another unruly audience member?” Lucius asked as he raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Upstairs sounds good.” James didn’t want to be interrupted by anyone again. 

Lucius nodded and turned back to the bar. The bartender handed them their drinks, Lucius took them and turned to walk up the stairs. James followed. He was curious about the rooms upstairs, but nervous about being alone with Lucius. 

Lucius didn’t look at him once as he led him down a series of corridors. It was obvious that he knew where he was going, so James let him lead him without saying a word. They finally stopped when they came to the wooden door with a golden number 1002 on it. It was at this point that James felt tendrils of nerves squirm just beneath his skin and it irritated him. He wasn’t a virgin. Okay, maybe he was when it came to gay sex, but he wasn’t some teenager who had never felt another warm body against his own. He was an adult and he was going to act like it. To be fair, he’d only ever slept with Lily and he hadn’t been with anyone since her death, but he wasn’t going to let any sort of nerves get to him.

He allowed Lucius to pull him into the room and close the door with a quiet click. It made James jump. He resisted the urge to glance at the taller man behind him as he stared around the room. It almost looked like one of those honeymoon suites that could be found at an expensive hotel and James was impressed. It wasn’t the kind of room that was expected from a place like this. But it made him wonder just when Lucius ordered the room.

James closed his eyes when strong hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing them hard.

“Scared, Potter?” Lucius’ hot breath caressed his ear and it sent a shiver of lust down James’ spine.

“You wish, Malfoy,” James retorted, he was unable to keep the grin off his face though.

Lucius’ arms wrapped around his waist, his hands tugging at James’ dress shirt until it jerked out of his pants. “Tucking your shirt in, Potter? How civilised of you.”

James opened his mouth to retort, but gasped instead when those smooth hands slipped under his shirt. His fingers traced an imaginary line on James’ lower stomach, close to the waistline of his trousers. 

“Did you dress up for me?” Lucius’ voice wasn’t as mocking as James expected it to be. Instead it held a teasing lilt.

“No.”

The hands stopped moving and James groaned. Why the hell was Lucius so predictable?

“Yes,” James answered truthfully. It wasn’t that he dressed up to the point of looking like a stuck up git, more that he chose not to wear his jeans and casual shirts like he usually would.

“That’s what I thought.” Lucius nipped at the top of James’ ear. His fingers moved again, but instead of tracing lines on his stomach, his hand moved south until he was cupping James’ erection. “Is that for me?”

James sucked on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Lucius pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, applying pressure. It was enough to drive James’ hips forward as he let out a strangled groan. He cursed himself.

“Answer me, Potter.”

James growled in annoyance. Anyone would think Lucius got off on being in charge or something. Every time he moved his hips forward to get more pressure on his cock, Lucius moved his hand away far enough that James couldn’t reach it.

“You’re a prat, Malfoy.” James was going to kill him for this.

“You’ve already said that before. Now try again,” Lucius said, laughing in his ear. 

Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Lucius tilt his head so he could take James’ earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. James groaned. His ear was one of his erogenous zones and Lucius’ sucking was sending his blood straight south to his cock, which stood fully to attention.

James pushed his hips forward again to feel Lucius’s touch, but the prat kept his hand away with a soft chuckle. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“S-Shut up,” James snapped, but he didn’t expect it to come out as breathless as it did. 

Lucius smirked and continued to suck on his earlobe while his hand avoided the one spot James wanted him to touch. He didn’t want to say anything, but he didn’t know how much teasing he could take. James bit his lip to stifle some of his moans as he resisted the urge to seek Lucius’ hand. James figured he shouldn’t be the only one to suffer. He pushed back against Lucius instead, smirking at the sharp intake of breath behind him.

“Seems you like this too,” James panted. He couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips when Lucius bit his ear. 

“I can admit it. I’m waiting for you to do the same,” Lucius purred as his fingers brushed against his erection.

James swallowed and pushed his hips forward, groaning in frustration when Lucius pulled his hand away.

“If you want more you have to tell me, James.” Lucius whispered as he licked his ear. 

James tried to find his voice through the sensations racing in his body, but it was hard. The smart remark on the tip of his tongue disappeared when Lucius’s lips travelled down his neck. The insult he formed dissolved when Lucius teased his cock again. He tried to grind against him, but Lucius stilled his movements with his hands on his hips. James didn’t know how long he could keep it up. The worst part was the chuckles from Lucius as if his struggle as a big joke.

“James...this can end if you tell me what you want,” Lucius whispered, taking his earlobe between his lips again.

James didn’t want to crumble in front of Lucius, but it had been awhile since anyone, besides his right hand, touched him. His body reacted quickly to Lucius’s touch much to his annoyance. He could continue to fight or allow the pleasure he denied himself since Lily’s death.

James quickly came to an answer.

“Touch me...” James whispered.

“What’s that?” Lucius breathed, his hand teasing James’s stomach again.

“Touch me, you prat,” James groaned as he tried to push into his hand.

“Ask nicely,” Lucius teased his ear again. He touched his cock again before taking his fingers away.

“Touch me...p-please...” James panted moving his hips to find Lucius’s hand again.

Lucius spun him around, causing a gasp of surprise to slip out of James’ mouth. He grabbed a hold of Lucius’ shoulders to keep himself from toppling over from the sudden movement. Lucius smirked at him and guided him backwards until James felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell back onto it, never breaking his gaze from the other man.

“I will be doing more than touching you, Potter.” Lucius pressed his knee into the bed beside James’ hip and leant down.

James met him halfway and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their teeth knocked and tongues entwined as all the lust and desperation they felt was incorporated into the needy meeting of lips. James reached around Lucius, his hands grappling with his shirt as he tugged it out of Lucius’ trousers. He jerked it up, hands splaying over the smooth skin of his back.

James thrust his hips upwards, his confined erection brushing against Lucius’ own. When the kiss was broken, they both panted into each other’s mouths as their cocks met in the vigorous thrusts of their hips. They frotted like teenagers until Lucius grabbed a hold of James’ hips, pushing them into the bed. Through his own panting, the blond smirked down at James.

James expected him to say something snarky, but instead he slipped down James’ body until he was standing again, his legs on either side of James’ knees. His hands went to James’ belt, fingers working their magic in unbuckling it. He then grabbed a handful of James’ trousers at his thighs and tugged, pulling them over James’ hips and down his legs.

James’ cock jumped free as soon as it was out of the trousers’ waistline, but it was still confined within his tight low rise pants. Once Lucius has James’ shoes and trousers free, he stared down at James’ covered erection and his smirk widened.

“I’m impressed, James.”

James flushed, but kept quiet. He wasn’t going to say anything that would make him look like a fool, which at that moment was anything that came out of his mouth. He didn’t even know if he could form words through the pleasure that buzzed in his body. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at James’ silence. When he realised that he wasn’t going to get anything from James, he chuckled and lowered himself to his knees between James’ legs. He pushed them apart further, before hooking his arms under James’ knees and dragging him closer to the edge of the bed. 

“James, what a big cock you have.”

As soon as Lucius said it, James’ mind jumped to the Muggle story that Lily used to tell Harry. About Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad werewolf. At that moment, James felt like the little girl just before she’s eaten. 

“I think it wants to say hello,” Lucius chuckled again as he leaned down. 

James thought he was going to pull down his pants, but instead Lucius wrapped his mouth around the tip of his clothed erection, which leaked pre-cum in anticipation. As soon as the mouth wrapped around the head, James groaned loudly, his hips involuntarily jumping up. He hissed as jolts of pleasure shot through his body.

“Oh Merlin,” James finally gasped, his fingers twitching at his sides. He wanted to reach down and tangle them through Lucius’ hair again. “Bloody hell, Lucius, yes.”

Lucius released the hold of his clothed erection to look up at him. “Say it again.”

“Wha...what?” James blinked down at Lucius, unsure what he meant. He couldn’t think through the haze of lust that clouded his brain.

“Say my name again.”

“Lucius,” James whispered.

Lucius’ lips curled. “And don’t you forget who’s down here.” And then his lips were surrounding the clothed erection again, teasing it through the material with a flick of his tongue.

“Please,” James moaned as his hips jerked up again. “Please, don’t tease me. I swear to Merlin, I will hurt you if you don’t suck my cock soon.”

Lucius chuckled around his cock. When he pulled away, he wiped his mouth. “Glad you remember words, James.”

“Just do it, Lucius.”

Lucius rolled his eyes. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of James’ pants and pulled them over his hips and down his thighs to his knees. He left them there as he wrapped his hand around the base of James’ blood-darkened cock. He licked just beneath the head of the erection, causing it to jump in his hand.

James threw his head back and raised his legs so the heel of his feet dug into the bed. He groaned loudly and pushed down the urge to thrust his hips up once more. But it wasn’t easy and he nearly growled in frustration. Damn Lucius and his teasing.

The chuckle didn’t help James’s frustrations as Lucius continued to tease him. He traced his tongue along the underside of James’s cock as his hands rubbed his hips. James pushed his hips up in an attempt to get that mouth on him, but Lucius held his hips down and stopped his efforts. 

“Lucius...don’t tease me just do it!” James panted as he twisted the bed sheets in his hands.

Lucius acted as if he didn’t hear James’s moans as he moved down his cock again. He slowly trailed his tongue along his shaft and moved up to tease the area by his head before sliding back down again. James moaned and thrashed above him. He knew he looked desperate for Lucius’s tongue, but he couldn’t care at that point. He wanted Lucius’s mouth on him.

“Lucius, Merlin, please, please suck me!” James moaned as he tried to push into his mouth.

“I’m starting to really enjoy this tone from you, James,” Lucius purred as he moved up to tease James’s head, collecting the pre-cum on his tongue with a low moan.

“Yes...” James hissed as Lucius’s tongue circled his head. He waited for the warm mouth to take him when he felt something wet against his entrance. He jumped a bit and looked down at Lucius who smirked up at him.

“A quick lubrication spell that’s all. You do want me here, yes?” Lucius rubbed against James’s entrance with two fingers. 

“Y-Yes...” James choked out as he tried to calm down and not jerk away.

“Relax it’ll happen soon,” Lucius whispered. He continued to rub James’s entrance as he slid his mouth down his cock.

James moaned as his breaths left him in quick puffs between his lips. He’d gotten a blow-job before, but it wasn’t the kind he experience in the first years of his marriage. There was experience and finesse behind every flick of his tongue and suck of his mouth. The fingers against his entrance didn’t slip in; they circled and stroked him in a way that sent pleasant jolts through his body.

James looked down at the head that bobbed along his cock. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that blond hair and tug on it as he rocked his hips in his mouth. Lucius’s mouth was good for more than snarky insults as he moved further down his cock. James wanted to do more, but he couldn’t think between Lucius’s fingers and his mouth.

Pleasure built up at the base of his spine and James shivered in anticipation. He knew sooner or later that finger would slip inside of him and his body was buzzing at just the thought of it. Lucius tongued the slit of his cock and then James finally felt it, the finger pushing into his tight entrance. Lucius took it slow, but that didn’t stop the slight burn.

James clenched his eyes closed as Lucius pushed in his finger to the second knuckle and paused. 

“Are you alright?”

James wanted to roll his eyes and inform Lucius that it was only one finger, but nerves bunched in his stomach causing him to tense.

“Relax, James. If you tense up, it’s going to be painful.”

James tried to take Lucius’ words to heart and took a deep breath. It was enough for Lucius’ finger to slip inside of him fully. Lucius’ mouth returned to his cock, enveloping the head and hallowing his cheeks so hot pressure surrounded James’ sensitive erection.

The pleasure made James forget about the slight burn until another finger started to join the other one. It still felt foreign and the burn returned, but at the same time Lucius took as much as James’ cock into his mouth as he could. The lube helped with the slide of the fingers as Lucius pulled them both out and then pushed them back in. After a few times of the mimicking the action, James felt his entrance loosen and the nerves disappear. He could do this.

The fingers scissored him as Lucius pulled away from his cock to blow air on the wet skin. He jerked his hips, moaning. And then a pleasure James had never felt before hit him like a potion exploding in his face. Lucius’ fingers had hit something inside of him that had his balls tightening and the pressure at the base of spine exploding. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed as an orgasm ripped from him and cum spurted into Lucius’ waiting mouth. There was no time to even warn the other man, but Lucius didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed James’ spilt cum.

“Salty,” Lucius purred with a wicked smirk on his face. “Just how I imagined you’d taste.”

James snorted. A strangled noise left his mouth as the fingers in his arse continued to scissor him. “Bloody hell, Malfoy.”

His spent cock jerked tiredly, but even in its still half hard state, it slowly filled with blood again.

“I always knew you’d like being on the bottom, James.”

James tried to focus in his haze as he looked up at Lucius. “What?”

“Being on the bottom, under me, it’s a nice place for you.” 

James frowned and opened his mouth to protest when Lucius silenced him with a kiss. James didn’t want to lose the insult, but with the way Lucius twirled his tongue around his own, it was quickly disappearing. He pulled back to whisper, “Prat,” before he closed the gap between them again. He felt Lucius’s chuckle as he slid his fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. 

Lucius broke the kiss to stand and pull his own clothes off his body. First his shirt came off, then his trousers and underwear. The sight made James salivate. His body was impressive, right down to his muscled thighs and large, hard cock.

Lucius smirked before settling between James’ legs. He rocked against him. James felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him from the feel of Lucius’s cock rubbing against him. He didn’t have much experience with a cock that wasn’t his own, but it felt good. James trailed his hands slowly down Lucius’s smooth back. It was wider than Lily’s back, but it still felt good to run his hands down it. He pushed his hips up when Lucius’s lips trailed down his neck.

Lucius’s lips left a hot trail down his neck as his hands trailed down his hips and sides. James pushed into each touch caught between asking for more and biting his tongue. His traitorous body had other plans. He leaned into touch with a small gasp and quiet moans. He wanted to frown at the smirk against his neck, but it fell when those lips kissed up to his own again.

James closed his eyes and pushed up against Lucius. He wouldn’t be the only one driven crazy by desire.

Lucius broke the kiss and pushed James back down. “This is going to be quite entertaining.” 

James snorted, but didn’t comment. Instead he dragged his fingernails down Lucius’ back, hard enough for the other man to feel pain, until he reached his arse. There, he pressed his fingers into the cheeks. It earned him a groan of desire. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not, Malfoy?”

Lucius’ lips curled as he pushed himself up on his hands, peering down at James. “Needy, aren’t we?”

James rolled his eyes and pushed at Lucius’ shoulders impatiently. “Just get to it.”

Lucius didn’t seem fazed by James’ pushy attitude as he slid down his body, trailing kisses down his chest as he went. He stopped in certain places, like James’ bellybutton, to pay extra attention to the skin there with his teeth and very talented tongue, before he was moving downwards again. 

James didn’t know what annoyed him more, the fact that Lucius was so good at the touching and kissing or that he enjoyed every one of Lucius’ touches.

When Lucius stood and hooked his arms under James’ knees again, pushing them up until they touched James’ chest, James suddenly felt embarrassed. To allow a man to give him a blowjob and finger him was one thing, but to be so exposed to Lucius was an entirely different matter. His face heated and he cleared his throat, trying desperately not to recoil. He wanted this, Merlin he wanted this, but somehow he didn’t really think about how exposed he would be.

If Lucius noticed, he didn’t say so. He merely grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his hand before wrapping it around his cock, slicking it thoroughly. For that, James was thankful. They’d need all the help they could get.

James gasped at the nudge against his entrance. He never felt anything that big against him. He wondered how Lucius would fit _that_ inside him when Lucius leaned towards his ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fit, but your response leaves me flattered,” Lucius whispered as he nipped his ear.

James groaned as the pleasure coming from his ear distracted him from his previous thoughts. He managed a weak, “S-Shut it Malfoy,” before he moaned again from the same bite on his ear. 

“Mmm, is that any way to talk to someone who’s giving you pleasure?” Lucius whispered as he rubbed against James. James gasped again at the pleasure that travelled through him. It didn’t feel so bad, but would it feel the same when Lucius pushed in. Could he fit inside him? 

“James.”

James looked up at the sound of his name.

“Calm down. It’s not going to be enjoyable if you’re too tense to do anything.”

“I’m trying. I’m not used...I mean this isn’t...it’s new to me okay!”

Lucius chuckled and pressed a few kisses along his jaw. “Mmm I hadn’t noticed.”

James opened his mouth to retort, but his words disappeared when Lucius sucked a spot behind his ear. “Ahh...”

“That’s it James, relax.” Lucius purred. He continued sucking on the spot behind his neck while rubbing against him.

And then James felt it: sharp spikes of pain that shot straight through his arse and up his back. His hole stretched to accommodate the size of Lucius’ cock as he slowly pushed in and even with the distraction of Lucius’ teeth scraping over the spot he’d just sucked; it did little to divert his attention from the sudden pain. Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as James expected, but it wasn’t all crups and flowers either.

His grip on Malfoy’s forearms tightened and his fingernails dug into the pale skin, no doubt leaving marks that would last for a whole day at least. Lucius didn’t seem to mind though, most likely because he was set on the pleasure of being wrapped in a tight warm body, and James didn’t really blame him. But that didn’t take away his abrupt discomfort and slightly disappearing pain that came with having a large cock up his arse. And what seemed like an hour, which was actually a minute at the most, he felt Lucius’ balls and trimmed pubic hair brush against his skin.

“How are you doing, Potter?”

“Peachy,” James lied immediately, clenching and unclenching his arse around Lucius’ cock. He pushed back slightly, trying to get accustomed to the weird feeling of being full.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, disbelief on his face.

James sighed. “It’s weird.”

“Of course it is, Potter, you have a cock up your arse for the first time,” Lucius drawled, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

James resisted the urge to deck the prat. “Just move, Malfoy.”

He heard Lucius mutter, “I knew you’d be a bossy bottom too,” before his hips were moving. At first, he slowly dragged his cock out, and then pushed in with the same speed, but each time he pushed in, it intensified. His gentle thrusts grew fast, and after about the fifth time he’d pushed in, he hit something inside of James that sent James crying out in pleasure.

Tendrils of desire coiled in James’ stomach and his toes curled. It was pleasure that he’d never felt before, pleasure that he could not have imagined, not even with Lily. He needed it again, he craved the feeling, and as though Lucius knew exactly what James was thinking, he hit the same spot again.

James cried out again as his arms found a place around Lucius’s neck. He didn’t hear the words leaving his mouth as Lucius started to hit that spot inside him. Lucius kissed and sucked on his neck as he pushed harder. He knew he would be loud, but he wanted to hear more. Lucius’s grip tightened on James’s hips as he pushed harder into him. 

James pushed up against him with a gasp as Lucius pushed down. He tried to stifle his moans, but it was difficult with the way Lucius moved his hips. Lucius knew exactly how to pull sounds out of him that he didn’t make before. The pleasure going through him made James catch his breath with each push of Lucius’s hips. He scrambled to hold on to Lucius as pleasure curled around his body. It felt different than when he wanked. It was something he couldn’t describe, but it felt very good.

Lucius panted above him and his face was flushed, his pale cheeks splashed with a deep red. His hands pressed into the pillow beside James’ head, straining under his weight as he concentrated on each thrust. James didn’t he’d even seen a man look so beautiful, but Lucius definitely lived up to the word. 

James reached down to wrap a hand around his cock as a knot of pleasure built up at the base of his spine. He tugged at it frantically, his head thrown back as his body convulsed in desire. He felt himself come undone, his control slipping away, leaving his body vulnerable to feelings that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

“Malfoy, I’m going to come,” James groaned as his balls drew up against his body. His cock jerked, come splattering against both of their stomachs and chests. It left him panting, his head spinning and his sight unfocused as he listened to the grunts from the man above him, still thrusting. Lucius’ arms quivered next to James’ head, before he was cursing and one hand reached down to grip James’ thigh as he came.

Only when he was done did Lucius pull out and fall on the bed next to James, panting heavily. “Merlin, Potter.”

James was breathing deeply himself and he didn’t think he could speak, so he just chuckled and nodded.

“Was it what you imagined?” Lucius asked. He reached over the side of the bed and came back with his wand. He must have thrown it at some point, James thought, as he watched Lucius whip it out of the cane and cast a spell. James’ mess was immediately cleaned off both of them.

“No,” James whispered, a silly grin on his face. “You were rubbish.”

Lucius smirked. “Apparently your body disagrees, Potter.”

James laughed. “Apparently.”

Lucius stood from the bed and James took the moment to stare at the pale, lean body in appreciation. If there was something he could say about Lucius Malfoy it was that the man had a banging body. Especially that cock. James licked his lips and inwardly cursed at himself for his thoughts.

He watched as Lucius waved his wand at his clothes, the wrinkles in them disappearing, before putting them one, one article of clothing at a time and very slowly. James wondered if he was giving him a show.

“It was a great shag, Malfoy,” James admitted with a grin.

“Of course it was, Potter.” Lucius sent him a smirk. Once he was dressed, he re-inserted his wand into his cane and sent James one more look. “See you around, Potter.”

James watched wide-eyed as Lucius left the room without another word. Was he just used for a shag? Cursing himself for his own stupidity, James sat up on the bed and let his head fall in his hands.

***

It’s been two days since they shagged and James was still feeling like a right berk. When he had picked up Harry from Remus and Sirius’ house, Remus had cornered him with questions, but James avoided them however he could. Remus wasn’t dumb of course and worked out that it didn’t turn out the way James wanted it to and so left it alone. For that, James had been thankful. He told himself that he’d forget about Lucius because in the end, he wanted the shag just as much as Lucius. And even though he wanted more, he couldn’t force Lucius to want more.

“Daddy!”

James pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled down at his excited son, who stood in front of him, mouth smeared with jelly. His little arms reached up towards James, opening and closing his fingers as an indication that he wanted to be picked up.

James picked up Harry and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “You’re all sticky, little man. We have to get you cleaned up.”

Harry smiled as James cooed to him on his way towards the bathroom. The shag may have been good, but he had Harry and he loved his little boy. James placed him on the sink and cleaned his face. Harry giggled as he happily swung his feet. When James finished, he picked Harry back up and walked over to his room.

“So, little man, do you want to play with your toys or read a book?”

“Toys! Let’s play with the ball, daddy!”

“Alright, sounds fun,” James said. He placed Harry down in his room and watched him grab a ball by his toy chest. James cleared a spot to play in when he heard a tap against the window.

“Daddy! It’s the pretty bird again!” Harry said as he pointed to the window.

James’s heart sped up when he saw the elegant bird. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at Harry. “You’re right it is. Let’s go greet him.”

Harry nodded and walked over to the window with James. James let the owl in and took the letter off its leg. He chuckled at the impatient look on his face that reminded him of Lucius. Harry moved to pet the owl again when James shook his head. 

“No, don’t pet him, little Prongs. Why don’t you point him to the treats?”

“Okay!” Harry pointed to the treats in the corner. James chuckled before he looked down at the envelope. He took a breath to calm his nerves down before he tore it open.

_James,_

_It was not my intention to cut our time short, but I had a pressing matter that needed tending to. However, my schedule is cleared and I am available for more drinks. I would like to change our venue from The Leaky Cauldron to something more private. Meet me in front of The Leaky Cauldron Friday at eight if you would like to know where it is. I have not forgotten about the drinks you owe me._

_Lucius_

James smiled at the response. The heaviness he felt the past two days disappearing when he read the letter again. Lucius wanted to see him again in a private setting. James bit his lip at the shiver that passed him at the thought of the things they could do together again. He folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket then turned to Harry.

“Ready to play, little Prongs?”

“Yeah! Hey daddy I want an owl one day!”

“Sure, we’ll get you one when it’s time for you to go to school.”

Harry beamed as he walked over to James and crawled into his lap; the ball long forgotten. James laughed as Harry grabbed his nearest stuffed animal and started playing with it. He tickled Harry who squealed and kicked his feet. 

James wondered if things with Lucius would grow or if he would regret them. He had to make a plan to tell Sirius and let Remus know about his news. He had to prepare to help Harry with his magic and teach him how to control it, but those were things he could work out in time. 

James picked up Harry and swung him around before holding him against his hip.

“Want to get some sweets, little man?”

“Sweets! Sweets!” Harry exclaimed.

James smiled as he walked out the room. 

The future did scare him, but he wouldn’t run away from it. James had his friends, son, and a possible new relationship. He wouldn’t be alone. His life did change, but each day started to pass easier than the last. James pressed a kiss to Harry’s head on his way to the kitchen.

He looked forward to what the next day would bring.


End file.
